


Cursed and Alone

by Lovemenot67



Series: Saviors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fiction, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, enjoy, first fic, saviors, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemenot67/pseuds/Lovemenot67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is definitely not okay. A witch has made her family has banish her from ever seeing them again, she lost her best friend, and she has to break her curses. 75 of them. She's on a journey to break her curses and to find her family with the help of the two famous hunters, The Winchesters. She just wants her freedom, but will she ever get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle! This is in the time period of season 9 while the story s not mainly about the Winchesters it's about a girl named Cora but don't worry, the Winchesters have a huge part to play in this. Please don't be shy to comment and such. Hope you enjoy it!

Prologue: Cora's Story

People love to think that others are just misunderstood. They want to believe that others can be helped with a bit of hope and guidance. They cannot accept the fact that everyone has their own eternal demons inside themselves. I have my demons, well more like curses to be exact. There are not a whole lot of people who have to face these curses that was given to me so long ago. I was born on 751 BC making me 2763 years old today on November 8th 2013. Pretty old, huh? It doesn’t feel that way anymore.

I have no real recollection of whom or what I am, only fragments before my first curse. I remember my father very well, drunk and abusive most of the time. In that time period, nobody cared too much for abuse since they watched it all the time in arenas when I lived in Rome, Italy. Those were the days!

Besides that useless fact, my father had banished me from ever seeing him again, and I have a bad feeling my family was with him for his decision. Everyone except my mom. I don’t remember much about her, I don’t remember much about anyone really. I have no idea what happened after my father struck me and yelled, “I banish you to- “ I forgot how the rest went. Like I said before, only fragments of my memory still remain in my mind.

I am well aware that most of it was my father’s fault but I do remember that there was a witch involved or something of that sort. Now that stupid witch is coming back for some reason. I’m not really sure what the hell she wants from me or why she decides to destroy my life more than she already has. I must have pissed her off enough to make her this cruel.

Though, I do recall a prophecy an actual source that could save me from my curses, Brothers coated with demon blood who seek help from thy angel friend shall save the cursed creature from her bitter end. That creature must be me or I’m completely screwed. That is my problem. I am screwed all the time and I haven’t found a fix for it yet. Is that weird? Should not I have at least some lead on how to get rid of my curses? My life has been okay with them, that is the least I can say. I’ve adapted to my environment but I don’t know; I want some kind of freedom if that’s too much to ask. At least I have a clue on who could save me from a terrible death but what’s the point? I will have to find my answer. That’s my journey from here on out. My name is Cora and I'm determined to find my answer to this uncomfortable lifestyle that has stayed with me from long ago.

Chapter 1: The Helpers

Cora takes her leisurely walks around the quiet park in the magnificent Edison State Park in New Jersey. She liked walking around at night where no one has a clear view of her. She has to be out of view in order to hunt... monsters that is.

She is well aware that the Earth contains Supernatural creatures, sometimes she would hunt the evil; other times she would befriend the kind ones even though they never lasted long enough to become long-time friends. It is the thought that counts.

She keeps a steady pace, listening to any sound of movement in the trees or even the crunch of dead leaves on the ground. Nothing. It is too silent for any creature to endure. Cora silently pulls out her blade and waits for the monster to attack her. That has always been her strategy and she hasn't failed yet.

She whistles 'Yankee Doodle' in order to break the quietness that hung in the air. There was still an uncomfortable silence surrounding her. She keeps walking forward still waiting patiently for her monster. She suddenly hears gun shots in the distance 1.3 miles to her right. She sprints to the sound as fast as she could. She hears more shots go off then a howl. She got there faster than she expects, which is a good thing.

She sees no trace of blood or the person who shot it. She looks up in the trees, disappointed to see nothing. Whoever got the poor bastard must have taken it already, but it wouldn't make sense if there is no sign of blood anywhere, not even signs of bullets!  
She hears more shots firing up ahead. She ran over to it and still found nothing.

"Stop your petty little game now."

She grips her blade more tightly as she prepares her body for an attack. She hears a howl towards her left side.

"I've got you now." She mumbles.

She prepares once more to see a monster but instead she finds a car. A black Impala still running it's engine with unlocked doors. She peers through the windows and finds no one inside.  
She hears another howl ahead of her. She decides to take this one slow. She tiptoes her way to the howl and sees two men taking on 6 of the werewolves with severe stab wounds from there knives.

"You said this one was Mapinguari!" one man said.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?!" the taller man replied.

They both attacked took on three of the werewolves but were getting their asses handed to them. Cora makes the decision to step in and help out.  
She took out her specialized gun with silver bullets and shot two of the werewolves. She uses her blade to stab two more of them while the men took on the last of them. When she finishes killing the werewolf the two men look at her in confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the shorter man asked.

"That's one hell of a thank you." Cora says sarcastically.

The taller boy steps in and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved both of your lives. By the way, Mapinguari live in Brazil, they have no purpose here so they are incredibly rare especially here! Don't try to chase trouble without thinking of all of the consequence. Go home to your families and never speak of this to anyone. No else can know about those creatures. Understand?" She already dug holes and stuffed the werewolves inside, Dean was helping out by digging as she pushed the bodies in.

"Listen, we are hunters, this is our job." the shorter man says.

"Geese don't live in these parts during the fall; don't try to look for them."

"Not those kinds of hunters! Demon hunters, we deal with this stuff all the time. Who the hell do you think you are?" Dean stands up with an angry expression that would not be so easily wiped off of his face.

"Dean, calm down." The taller man puts his hand on his chest and pushes him back.

The name Dean sounds familiar to Cora, then it hits her.

"Dean Winchester? Is that your name?" The shorter man nodded. Cora points to the taller man and says, "Sam Winchester." He nods in response.

She has heard too many stories about these two guys. They came from John Winchester another legendary hunter, Dean has survived Hell, and Sam took on the part as Lucifer's vessel and also served his time in hell. Dean took on Purgatory and Sam has been a mess ever since. Monsters fear these two, while the stupid ones think they actually stand a chance. They are kind of like the Santa Clause except if you are good, you live; if you are bad, they kill you.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asks. Cora looks down at the ground trying to convey a good response to him.

"They aren't dead, well at least I don’t think so. I have no idea where they are to be honest." 

"Is there anyone you are currently staying with? Relative or maybe a friend?" "No, just me. I live in the motel not to far from here."

Dean says, "Give us a second." He grabs Sam by the arm and discusses something with him. Cora tries to lip read but fails miserably.  
When they both came back from their little chat, Dean looks irritated while Sam seems somewhat pleased. He turns to Cora and says, "Look, come with us. It isn't safe for you here."

"I've managed to keep myself safe for a long time. I don't need you two to be causing me trouble." She could see Dean roll his eyes with more dissatisfaction than usual. "We are giving up our free space to protect you, just take the damn offer because trust me sweetheart we don't give it up too often."

Cora starts to feel rage build up inside her. She was about to take a step forward until Sam says, "Please forgive my brother, he can be an idiot at times. We are just more concerned for your safety since you are young and have nobody to help you. We are willing to help you but only if you give us a chance."  
Cora thinks about it but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she is going to get the two guys killed. "Sorry, I can't do that. I have my own mission to accomplish, I can't bring you two with me." She walks away but Sam stops her by saying, "At least let us give you a ride to your motel."

"I don't get into cars with strange men." Cora laughs.

Sam smiles and says, "We aren't going to hurt you. Please, it is the least we could do."

Cora accepts the offer and gets in the Impala. She waits for Sam and Dean to regroup and get in the car. As soon as they both are in she says, "You should really consider turning off your car and locking it before you go on a hunt. Monsters will take your car without a doubt."

"Shut up and don't scratch my interior." Dean says as he drives away from the scene.

They drive away while listening to some song that Cora wasn't familiar with. Dean looks at Cora seeing all of her strange tattoos, "Why do you have some many tattoos?"

"Why are you so obsessed with this car?" Cora asks relatively fast. She did not feel like explaining her situation. Each tattoo was a symbol of her curse and every time she destroyed a curse, he tattoo disappeared. Some were words, others symbols, each with a powerful meaning.

"Okay, do you go to school at all? Teachers you can trust, a guidance counselor maybe?"

"No school for me, I move around too much to be in school." Cora felt a bit guilty yet sad that she has to admit she doesn't go to school but she never has the time. She wasn't going to put herself up for foster care or anything because she wouldn't want the government tracking her. She told them that so they wouldn't report her.  
They reach the motel in a matter of minutes. Cora hops out of the car and thanks the Winchesters for taking her back. Sam holds out a card with a phone number on it. "Call us if you need anything. Even if it sounds stupid. We'll get you."

"Thanks Sam. You two stay safe."

"Once you get inside we'll leave, go on now." Dean says. Cora walks towards the motel, feeling incredibly exhausted. She is not prepared for what is about to happen. The motel catches on fire and explodes in front of her very eyes. She shields herself with her arms but she wasn't close enough to get hit with flames or anything. She looks at the motel in disbelief. Sam and Dean jump out of their car and run up to Cora.

"Holy Crap." Dean says.

Cora only could think of one thing in her mind. Get the luggage now!  
She runs towards the flaming motel to her room, ignoring the screams from Sam and Dean that tell her to stop. She could not afford to lose her luggage.


	2. Chapter 2: Take My Breath Away

Cora busts down the flaming door to her room. Everything was on fire, the bed, TV, walls, bathroom, everything. She covered her mouth with her jacket, trying to block some of the smoke from floating into her lungs.

She opens the closet door and finds her luggage, neatly packed, lying on the floor. It was untouched by the flames, giving Cora a sense of relief. She picks it up and turns to run out the door. She ends up running into a witch.

The witch cackles at Cora as she raises her hand. She lifts Cora using her powers and chokes her. Cora kicks the flames below her, dropping her luggage onto the ruined floor.

"After you, it's those handsome boys." The witch laughs.

Cora can't think straight, she only thinks about death overcoming her. Her eye sight starts to stop working, making her see circles. She doesn't want to die without answers and she does not want her last shape ever to be seen is a circle. Circles are stupid.

Sam tackles the witch, pinning her to the ground. Cora falls to the ground, gasping for air, but only consuming smoke. She wheezes and wheezes but oxygen refuses to reach her. Dean runs in and carries Cora out while Sam takes the luggage. Cora did not get a good look at what Sam did to the witch but she knew that he probably stabbed her or cut her head off most likely.

Dean puts her in the back seat of the Impala. When Sam gets in, Dean drives away from motel. Sam turns around to look at Cora wheezing her life away.

"Get her to a hospital!" Sam yells at Dean. Cora looks at Sam with a horrifying expression.

"NO!" She manages to yell back. It takes a lot of her strength for that one word, leaving her breathless. She feels like her lungs are failing her and there is no way for them to regenerate.

"No? You need a doctor! Right now!" Dean shouts back at her.

She takes another giant breath to say, "THEY'LL FIND ME!"

"Who? Who is going to find you?!" Dean hollers.

Cora can't respond to him anymore. She wants to breathe again, so badly it hurts more than her coughing. Sam is trying to help out by calming her down and telling her to breathe slowly in and out. The last thing she heard is Sam saying, "Breathe".

 

Cora opens her eyes only to see herself lying in bed at a cheap motel. She automatically sits up and looks at her surroundings. She sees empty bottles of beers set on the coffee table in the tiny living room to her left. The bed across from her had messy sheets like someone just got out of bed. She stands up to look around for evidence of where she is at. She looks at the refrigerator and finds a note:

Hey Kid, (Sorry I have no idea what your name is),

Dean is still there, hopefully. He'll help you out if you need anything. He's a cool guy, trust him, or trust me. Stay at the motel, I'll be back in a few minutes with some groceries.

-Sam

 

Cora turns around to find Dean leaning against the wall, looking straight at her.

"Okay kid, first thing first. What is your name?"

"Cora. My name is Cora."

"Okay, Cora. What the hell is in your luggage?"

She sees her luggage opened on the couch. She goes through it to find her notes, the only thing that keeps her somewhat sane.

"Looking for this?" Dean says as he held up her notes.

"Give that back right now!" Cora says with clenched jaws. She feels naked without it in her luggage.

"75 curses huh? Are those what your tattoos stand for? That's odd, but I'm not the witch you did it to you. I do have to ask why you have some many old dates in your book." He threw the book right at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't go through people's private business?"

"I got a little curious why you were so hell bent on that bag of yours. I knew clothes weren't your primary concern at all. But answer my question. A fifteen year old girl like you that writes like she came from the 18th century is not very common around here. Tell me why there are so many old dates in your little notes. Especially explain the prophecy about us."

Cora wants to smash his brains in but she couldn't do that to him, she doesn't want to hurt Sam. She wishes that the prophecy changed so someone else could save her but then again, they could be of some use later on. But right now she hates him.

"I'm not 15, not even close. I'm 2,763 years old-" Dean almost had a heart attack right there. Cora giggled at the sight of Dean being scared of her but the fond moment did not stay.

"-Anyways, I've never aged, never grew, I'm stuck in my fifteen year old body for God knows how long. I'm trying to kill this witch that brought the curse upon me and apparently that prophecy says I need your help."

Cora expected a lot more questions, a shocked response, and no response even! Instead Dean remains relatively calm about the situation and nods his head.

"Okay, I'll help you."

"You will?" Cora is happy yet confused that someone is actually willing to help her.

Sam walks in the door 20 minutes later with a bag of groceries in both of his hands. Cora is watching television while Dean is on his laptop finding research on some new case they have to do.

"Hey Sam." Cora says with a light tone.

"Hey, um-"

"Her name is Cora." Dean says not moving a muscle in his body. Dean fills Sam in on what Cora is trying to do, what she has been doing for the past 2,763 years of her life.

"The witch from the motel, was she the one that cursed you?" Sam asks.

"No, the main witch has all these other witches cursing me, some have cursed me more than once making it easier for me, to get rid of the curses. I have to find all of them, kill them, and until all of them are dead I can take on the boss and get my family back." Cora feels this may be the start of getting her freedom back; and maybe if she'd lucky, her best friend.


	3. Shame on Me

Cora is not in the mood to go finding another witch. She stands in the bathroom looking at all of her tattoos seeing if any of them disappeared or if she has gained a new one. None of the above happened.

She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to clear her mind from awful unthinkable thoughts:

You'll kill them both.   
Horrible deaths will be brought upon them.  
It will be your entire fault.  
It has always been your fault.  
You have brought this upon yourself.  
Don't drag these two men into your mess.  
It will be your fault if they die trying to help you.  
You are your own curse.  
Prophecy or not. 

Cora looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes stand out the most, the outer layer a stunning steel grey, in the middle a sky blue, while brown specs are in the center. She has always loved her eyes, which is the one thing that everybody complimented her on. She notices her hair in her face, her pixie cut started to grow out, but to be honest she likes the length it is at now. Her jet black hair suited her quite nicely, makes her eyes pop out more. She looks stunning but she never admits her beauty. She thinks it is bad manners and bad luck to act conceited.  
She examines her face. Her cheeks had the same light freckles on them that ran across her nose too. Not a humanly blemish in sight; she hasn’t had a blemish since 740 BC (Time worked backwards).   
Another perk of never aging, her skin still stays its same pale color, making her tattoos more visible to the world. The one she particularly wishes to disappear into an eternal pit of hell was the sun, or a star (She can’t tell), that was right on the dead center of her chest. It looks cool but since Cora has had it on forever, she hates it.   
She walks out of the bathroom, personally disgusted with her tattoos that she can’t even bear to look at one. Sam and Dean sit on the couch doing some more research for their case.

“There is a suicide case that happened in South Carolina. Two teenage girls jumped off the apartment window of one of the girl’s house. They had no connections, except that they had black hair and blue eyes.” Sam reads aloud.

Cora felt immensely guilty about the girl’s death. Dean looks at Cora as if he is reading her exact thoughts.

“What is the significance in this? So what; two girls happened to look like Cora and committed suicide?” Dean says defensively, releasing some of the pressure off of Cora’s shoulders.

“They had demonic symbols painted all over the girl’s room and had a book on witches on her nightstand.”

“Okay, I guess we’ll have to figure it out once we get there.” Dean mumbles.

“Are we taking-?” Sam asks but is abruptly cut off by Cora.

“You two are definitely taking me to see this. You and I both know I have a role in this. I’m coming and you won’t stop me.”

Sam looks at Dean to make him say something, telling her to stay back but instead he shrugs his shoulders and smirks at her. Sam rolls his eyes with disgust that he is letting her come. Dean gets up from the couch and heads to the fridge to get another beer.

He asks, “Want anything?”

“Water is fine.” Cora says. Dean tosses her the water bottle as she heads over to pack her luggage in a more organized fashion. It takes a while for the boys to get their things packed but on they do, they are on their way to South Carolina.

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Mrs. Webb, will you give us a moment to look around?” Sam asks politely. Mrs. Webb goes downstairs to give them privacy.

“An innocent Catholic school girl with another Catholic boarding school girl, who doesn’t even live in the same state, meet here, do some weird voodoo crap and jump to their deaths. This doesn’t make sense.” Dean states. Cora looks around the room and sees the markings on the wall. It does not look like any marking a human would know, or even find out about. It must have been made by a professional witch.

“The other girl could have made it.” Dean says.

“It doesn’t make sense though,” Sam adds. “The other girl was in a the boarding school, she wouldn’t have any experience in witchcraft.”

Cora thinks long and hard about how the hell these girls really died. She only thought of one theory.

“The witch must have captured these two girls, send them here to see if it was really me, saw that it wasn’t and killed them off so there would be no leaked information. They leave the witch book open to make it seem like it was the two girl’s fault in order to hide her tracks. That is what happened.” Cora narrates.  
Dean and Sam look each other in amazement, yet terrified that Cora’s analysis is correct.  
“The markings are way too advanced for any mortal to know, this has witch has to be at least 30 years old to know this particular marking. It makes sense now!” Cora says with a gleeful tone.

“Wow, uh- nice work.” Sam stutters not really sure how to say ‘Good Job!’ to her.   
“Now all we have to do is find the witch before she eliminates all black haired, blue eyed girls in America.” Dean says to Cora in a mocking tone.

The head out to grab a bite to eat, it was almost one o’ clock and Cora hasn’t eaten anything. They head to the local deli shop for some sandwiches.  
“I’m starved!” Dean complains. Cora hops out of the car before Sam and Dean do, and walk across the street.

“Hey look out!” a man yells. Cora stops in her tracks, looks to her right, and sees a car hurtling towards her at 99 mph. She froze, unable to move as if her feet are glued to the floor. She tries to get her feet off the ground but she tugs her leg as hard as she can but it won’t budge. Her eyes meet the witch driving the car, waiting to meet her death. Cora closes her eyes and waits for the impact. Her bitter end might be now.

She felt impact on the wrong side.

A young man tackles her from behind and saves her just in time. She opens her eyes and sees a familiar. It wasn’t Dean or Sam, it was her boyfriend she thought she lost 11 months ago; Dimetrios (Dimitri for short). He still looks good fir 16. His blonde hair hung over his eyes, but that only made him look sexier. His hazel eyes glared at her intensely as if he was scared he almost lost her.

He pulls her up and they run away from the witch still trying to hit her. They run into the deli shop hoping she would stop there. The witch turns her car around and crashes into the deli. Dimitri grabs Cora’s hand tightly and drags her to the back of the shop, just before the witch gets out of the car. Dimitri starts to mutter some Latin words, a spell of some sort. She blinks for one second and winds up back on the street, still holding onto Dimitri’s hand and looking at the deli shop. Dean and Sam are running towards the shop, but Cora yells at them.

“Dean! Sam!” she hollers. They both turn their heads and see Cora with the unfamiliar boy at her side.

“How the hell did you two survive?” Dean asks furiously.

“No time!” Dimitri says. He faces Cora and tells her, “Get in the car and get back to your motel, I’ll see you there.”

“You are coming with us!” Cora yells as more of a command than a question which she was aiming for.

“I’ll meet up with you. I promise. I am not leaving you, ever!” He cups her face and kisses her forehead. With that, he was gone. The witch appears once again standing at the deli with shards of glass sticking out from her whole body.

Dean, Sam, and Cora get in the Impala and drive far away from the scene as fast as the car could go. Cora can’t shake the feeling that the witch was right on their tail. The witch was extremely close to killing her. Cora can’t give her that satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Up Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Haven't had enough to time to do a whole lot so yeah! Keep on reading my fellow fandom lovers!

As soon as Cora, Sam and Dean park the car they run to the room to pack their luggage. 

"So you are telling me, your boy toy Dimitri has been with you since you received your curses?" Dean asks once again for the eighth time now. Cora knows he is still getting used to her, and this whole Dimitri appearance was not exactly a happy greeting but it does not matter now. What matters most to Cora is that he is alive and he is finding her.   
While speaking of Dimitri, as they head out the door Dimitri stands outside waiting for Cora, Sam and Dean. Cora throws her luggage into the car and runs to give Dimitri a big hug. She starts laughing with glee that he is alive and well, but suddenly anger starts to rise in her mind. She steps back and slaps him across his left cheek. 

"Where the hell have you been? Eleven months, Dimitri, Eleven months! I thought you were dead, or worse, kidnapped by that bitch! How come you couldn't at least give me a heads up on what you were trying to do?! You told me you would see me New Year's Eve and for the first time in my life I spent it alone without you by my side! How could you?!" She slaps him one more time, but it was harder. Tears start to blur her vision, which only made her more angry. She hates to cry in front of Dimitri, it feels as if she's losing her power or rank or something of the sort.  
He pulls her into a long tight hug. He starts to feel bad about his actions that day but he knew she would soon understand why. The only thing he can do now is hug her and give his love to her. 

"Okay Lucy and Ricardo let's go!" Dean shouts, "Did you forget you have a witch that wants to kill you?"

They hop in the car and drive away to Dean and Sam's shelter house in Lebanon, Kansas where the Men of Letters is held. 

"We'll be staying here for a while, get you two situated and inform us on why the bitch witch is coming for you." Dean states as he opens the door for Cora and Dimitri. Cora takes one room in the back while Dimitri sits at the library with his hands folded, twidling his thumbs. Dean and Sam take a seat across from him. 

Sam starts it off by saying, "Dimitri, Cora has wrote about you in her notes before-"

"She let you look through her notes? Damn, she must have placed a lot of faith in you." Dimitri says, which shocks Sam but somewhat entertains Dean. 

"She didn't necessarily let us look through her notes, it was more like: I-need-answers-on-this-girl-now-or-else-she-will-never-give-it-to-me kind of thing. She's fine with it now, she's adapted." Dean says. Dimitri looks at Dean with confusion and shock. 

"Okay... what questions do you want me to answer?" Dimitri prepares for the questions the Winchesters may give him at any moment. 

"Alright, let's go with the obvious one that has been on everyone's mind since you came back. Where have you been these past eleven months, scaring Cora to death?"

Dimitri didn't want these two guys in on his business, for two reasons in particular. One: He hardly knows these two gents and they have not yet proven their trustworthy skills to him. Two: He is not sure of they are actually helping Cora, maybe they have their own trick up their sleeves. The only reason he would possibly tell them is that Cora has placed a lot of trust in them. For some reason, he sees that Cora may actually form a close bond with them. He hasn't seen her so intrested in two humans before. She usually despises the human race primarily due to her never growing old with them, so she gained a why-even-bother attitude towards them. He does not want to break that bond just yet. Plus they did save her life, that is something he must reward them with. 

"I was making deals with some warlocks. I was asking them for assistance with our curses."

"What did you do? What was the trade off?" Sam asked.

"I asked them to take off some of Cora's curses and to add it to my collection."

"How did that go?"

"Relatively well actually. I have done this before but they only took off two of her curses and added it onto my collection. Cora thinks that the witches have been killed but in reality, it was me making a fair exchange to get her one step closer to her freedom"

"Now they are added to you, making you weaker. Great, now we have a weak child and a weaker one!" Dean exasperates. 

"That is where you are wrong, my dear comrade. I have a few loopholes that make me as strong as I was before! They made me one of their highest honorary witches." Dimitri said with pride.

Dean and Sam look at Dimitri not sure what to say or do for that matter. They don't know how they'll tell Cora and how on Earth did he make the situation better for her. Dimitri might as well have committed suicide than become a witch.   
They are unaware that Cora has been eavesdropping this whole time, and she isn't sure how to take in the news. He has become the exact thing they have been running from for so long. It feels like betrayal but something inside her tells her otherwise. It doesn't matter to her.

Dimitri is a witch, and he has turned into an enemy.


End file.
